Scared
by Impassive Tears
Summary: "What's the point in trying to live when you don't have hope?"
1. Tweek

Have you ever been scared? Like, really, really scared? The bit _after _that source of distress pops up; the bit where there is no one to hold you, no one to calm you down and make you feel safe. When you reach that point, you're done for. It's always the ones on their own that die first in scary movies.

My name is Tweek Tweak, and maybe I would have someone, be it my parents or a friend, like Clyde or Token, if I wasn't so far away from them. If I wasn't an abnormality. It's what Craig says, that last part.

If I could ever love someone to death, that person would be Craig, even though death scares to death! But recently, just after we moved out of South Park, worried that people will hate us for being together, he's gotten more and more…mean.

I don't know how to explain everything, and I don't want to. I don't want to show you the bruises and cuts I have, and I don't know how to get help. After all, it is my fault. I made Craig fall in love with a twitchy little freak, and now his whole life has been ruined.

It was kind of fun at first. We had both saved up our salaries and waited until we were ready to go. We bought an apartment somewhere in Denver, and as I say, it was fun! We spent most of the first week cuddled up on the sofa, watching a movie or kissing or making love, _anything_ that made us happy. It was so nice.

Then it started to go downhill. The money was running out, fast, and we knew we had to start working again. I got a job in the local Café and Craig became a mechanic, what he has wanted to be ever since he was little, for some reason. But, even more problems began to arise. We came within close range of our old friends whilst shopping, and spent the rest of the day just staring at each other, wondering if all the hiding was worth it. It is for me… But for Craig?

I know he hates me. I know he blames me. How could I not, when he tells me every day? The only reason he's still staying with me is because we can't go back. I mean, what would we tell everyone?

Back to what I was saying earlier, and being scared. I guess I was scared when someone shoved me into an alleyway, and then a gun was placed to my temple. I was terrified out of my mind, though, when I realised there was no one to save me, no one to comfort me, reassure me that it was all going to be alright.

And then when the man had finished raping me, I knew it was all over. I was going to die. He took a shot just above my heart and walked away, satisfied in knowing I was sure to die.

_It hurts so much._

Just as I feel myself finally slipping away, my mind beginning to black out, I have just one thought.

That person? The one I've been talking about that holds you, calms you down and make you feel safe? The one I've described that saves you, comforts you and reassures you?

Maybe it isn't so much them, but what they represent. Hope.

_What's the point in trying to live when you don't have hope?_

_What's the point in trying to love when you don't have anybody?_

Goodbye, Crai

* * *

**A/N: Tweek was supposed to not finish his sentence because, well, you can guess. **

**If I get 5 reviews, I will post another chapter, perhaps showing how Craig reacts when he finds out about Tweek's death, or one that focuses on the people back in South Park, and how they dealt with their friends leaving them. So review, favourite, follow and stuff!**


	2. Craig

Take away 'e' from emotionless, and what do you get? Motionless.

It's what I am; motionless. Rigid. Frozen. Numb. Curled up on the floor, just staring at the wall. I can see a crack in the cream canvas, and know it's the consequence of a small person being thrown against it, or a forceful blow of a grubby hand.

_Numb._

I remember when we were so happy, happier than we had ever been before. When we embraced so repetitively, and told each other everything and anything we had ever missed out or forgotten about, up until then. It all went bad, so soon. Our happiness and joy shattered, though I can't blame it on the decreasing stash of money, not anymore.

_Frozen._

I hurt him. I hurt him so much, and barely cared. I accused him of things he didn't do, pointed fingers at him like I should in a mirror. I made it so clear, to him, I regretted ever seeing him and falling in love, and that I no longer possessed the latter feeling. I wish I had let my real opinions be expressed just as clearly, and not have let them be blinded by stress and rage,

_Rigid._

I wish I had known where he was that day, the day he died. I should have known where he was, after all, should never have let him slip through my fingers. Should have saved his parents the grief, should have not let myself get caught after, to honour him, and should have been protected him more intensely. But I didn't.

_Motionless._

I have enough strength, enough will, just for this. Just for Tweek. I miss him more than I ever deemed possible, and the guilt and depression is building up inside me, choking me.

*Bang*

Goodbye Twee-

* * *

**A/N: Oh, what have I done? *Wrings hands, cries and stares at sky***

**Review, swag muffins**


End file.
